User blog:GlitterInformer/Pretty Cure Plus and Minus Game - VILLAIN EDITION: Round 14 Recap
We're so close to the end! Round 15 will be coming soon, and with the end of that will come the end of Phase 1. Then, we'll get to see the victors of this phase come together and fight again! Here's a detailed recap of everything that's happened so far. As summary, 75 villains will be moving on to Phase 2 and 72 villains have been eliminated. Round 15 will be uploaded tomorrow! Chronology *Eas PASSED due to winning the previous Plus and Minus game and will move on to Phase 2. Phase 1 Round 1 *Kintoleski, Dark Pretty Cure, Queen Mirage, Twilight, Ruru, and Doctor Traum PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. (Doctor Traum passed with only 0 points.) *Goyan, Desperaia, Sasorina, Lock, and Dark Lemonade FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 2 *The Kiryuu sisters, Bunbee, Bel, Julio, and Papple PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Pisard, Bloody, Noise, Marsh, and Samidare FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 3 *Anacondy, Cure Marine Mirage, Joker, Phantom, and Shut PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Kujou Hikaru, Dorodoron, Gamao, Regina, and Gelos FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 4 *Kiriya, Westar, Cure Moonlight Mirage, Siren, Bibury, and Dark Mint PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. (Dark Mint passed with only 0 points.) *Scorp, Close, Chikurun, Purple Buggy, and Warp FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 5 *Mucardia, Mephisto, Bad End Beauty, Deusmast, and Daigan PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Karehan, Arachnea, Freezen & Frozen, Howling, and Black Fang FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 6 *Northa, Dune, Ira, Dyspear, and Dark Matter PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Girinma, Isohgin & Yadokhan, Baritone, Benigyo, the Demon King, and Cook FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. (Benigyo was eliminated despite having -3 points.) Round 7 *Moerumba, Moebius, Bad End Peace, Marmo, and Orba PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. (Moerumba passed despite having +3 points.) *Bassdrum, Red, Silver Clock, Trauuma, and Dark Onibi FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 8 *Wolfrun, Bad End March, Bicine, Toymajin, and Baron Salamander PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Gekidrago, Hadenya, Klein, Sparda, Noir, and Bottom FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. (Noir was eliminated despite having 0 points.) Round 9 *Soular, Cure Blossom Mirage, Majorina, Grave, and Sirloin PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Uraganos, Leva, Yamoh, Dark Witch, and Major Three FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 10 *Baldez, Cure Sunshine Mirage, Bad End Sunny, Hosshiwa, Listol, and Black Hole PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. (Black Hole passed despite having 1 point). *Juna, Batty, the Kirakiraru Thieves, Mannequin Carmine, and Miden FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 11 *Regine, Akaoni, Namakelder, Diable, and Mushiban PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Nebatakos, Gula, Shakince, Shadow, and Gray FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 12 *Boss, Cobraja, Elisio, Charaleet, Dry & Bitter, and Night Pumpkin PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. (Dry & Bitter passed despite having 0 points.) *Ilkubo, Akudaikan, the Selfish King, Madam Momere, and Karasu Tengu FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 13 *Kumojaki, Oresky, George Kurai, Dark Dream, and Fusion PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *The Evil King, Circulas, Pierrot, Stop & Freeze, and Akamujuu FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 14 *Belzei Gertrude, Viblis, Dokurokushe, Dark Rouge, and Solcière PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Falsetto, Labut, JinJin & Takumi, Odoren & Utaen, and Usobakka FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Overall *Kiriya, Regine, Belzei Gertrude, Viblis, Baldez, Moerumba, Kintoleski, the Kiryuu sisters, Bunbee, Mucardia, Anacondy, Boss, Eas, Westar, Soular, Northa, Moebius, Kumojaki, Cobraja, Dark Pretty Cure, Cure Blossom Mirage, Cure Marine Mirage, Cure Sunshine Mirage, Cure Moonlight Mirage, Dune, Siren, Mephisto, Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina, Joker, Bad End Sunny, Bad End Peace, Bad End March, Bad End Beauty, Ira, Marmo, Bel, Namakelder, Hosshiwa, Oresky, Phantom, Queen Mirage, Shut, Twilight, Dyspear, Dokurokushe, Orba, Deusmast, Julio, Bibury, Elisio, Grave, Diable, Charaleet, Papple, Ruru, Daigan, Doctor Traum, Bicine, Listol, George Kurai, Sirloin, Dark Dream, Dark Rouge, Dark Mint, Dry & Bitter, Mushiban, Fusion, Toymajin, Baron Salamander, Black Hole, Night Pumpkin, Solcière, and Dark Matter PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Pisard, Gekidrago, Ilkubo, the Evil King, Juna, Circulas, Uraganos, Kujou Hikaru, Karehan, Dorodoron, Goyan, Akudaikan, Girinma, Gamao, Arachnea, Hadenya, Bloody, Desperaia, Scorp, Nebatakos, Isohgin & Yadokhan, Klein, Sasorina, Bassdrum, Baritone, Falsetto, Noise, Pierrot, Regina, Leva, Gula, the Selfish King, Madam Momere, Red, Close, Lock, Stop & Freeze, Batty, Sparda, Yamoh, Labut, Shakince, Benigyo, Chikurun, the Kirakiraru Thieves, Noir, Gelos, JinJin & Takumi, Dark Witch, Freezen & Frozen, Shadow, Dark Lemonade, Bottom, Howling, Major Three, the Demon King, Gray, Marsh, Mannequin Carmine, Silver Clock, Purple Buggy, Akamujuu, Black Fang, Odoren & Utaen, Warp, Trauuma, Karasu Tengu, Samidare, Cook, Usobakka, Dark Onibi, and Miden FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Fun Stuff Hall of Fame The following villains have received no downvotes: Kiriya, Belzei Gertrude, Boss, Soular, Moebius, Kumojaki, Cobraja, Cure Blossom Mirage, Cure Sunshine Mirage, Cure Moonlight Mirage, Dune, Siren, Mephisto, Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina, Bad End Beauty, Marmo, Namakelder, Hosshiwa, Oresky, Queen Mirage, Shut, Orba, Julio, Bibury, Elisio, Charaleet, Ruru, Daigan, Dark Dream, Dark Rouge, Mushiban, Fusion, Baron Salamander, Night Pumpkin, and Solcière. Hall of Shame The following villains have received no upvotes: Pisard, Gekidrago, Ilkubo, Circulas, Goyan, Akudaikan, Girinma, Gamao, Arachnea, Bloody, Scorp, Isohgin & Yadokhan, Klein, Sasorina, Bassdrum, Baritone, Falsetto, Pierrot, Leva, Gula, the Selfish King, Red, Close, Lock, Batty, Yamoh, the Kirakiraru Thieves, Gelos, JinJin & Takumi, Shadow, Dark Lemonade, Bottom, Howling, Major Three, the Demon King, Mannequin Carmine, Silver Clock, Purple Buggy, Akamujuu, Warp, Trauuma, Karasu Tengu, Samidare, Cook, and Usobakka. Hall of No One Knows Their Name The following villains spent the longest time in their round without receiving a single vote: *Phase 1 **Round 1: Desparaia (her first vote was vote 16) **Round 2: Bloody (his first vote was vote 26) **Round 3: Kujou Hikaru (his first vote was vote 15) **Round 4: Dark Mint (her first vote was vote 18) **Round 5: Freezen & Frozen (their first vote was vote 10) **Round 6: The Demon King (his first vote was vote 28) **Round 7: Marmo (her first vote was vote 16) **Round 8: Bicine and Toymajin (their first votes were vote 13) **Round 9: Uraganos and Sirloin (their first votes were vote 17) **Round 10: Hosshiwa and Mannequin Carmine (their first votes were vote 28) **Round 11: Namakelder (his first vote was vote 20) **Round 12: Night Pumpkin (his first vote was vote 21) **Round 13: Oresky (his first vote was vote 20) **Round 14: Belzei Gertrude (his first vote was vote 15) Rankings These rankings are temporary and will change as the game progresses. Category:Blog posts